Aléjate de las bestias
by CaMi-insoul
Summary: U/A, Drabble. Kagome fué criada para escapar de las bestias que habían lastimado a su madre cuando era una niña. Estos hermosos seres parecen humanos, ¿será Kagome capaz de escapar de tan horrribles seres?


**Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi**

Aléjate de las bestias

Desde que era niña viví con el miedo de conocer uno de esos seres.

Recuerdo cómo mi madre, con manos temblorosas me hablaba sobre ellos. Sin duda alguna, ella había sido testigo directo de las atrocidades y la verdadera naturaleza de aquellos a los que llamamos "_las bestias_".

Todo comenzó una noche. Cuando con lágrimas en los ojos mi madre llegó del trabajo. Le pregunté qué había pasado, siendo una niña pequeña creí que se había lastimado de alguna manera.

—No es nada, mi amor— me dijo mientras tomaba mi rostro con una de sus manos y con la otra intentaba secarse sus propias lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas —lo que pasa es que me encontré con una bestia, un monstruo que quiso engañarme y hacerme daño, pero no caí en su trampa.

Ese fue el comienzo de cómo ella me preparó para lidiar con esos terribles monstruos que se encontraban entre nosotros:

—Ellos se parecen a nosotros, hay de distintos colores y tamaños, pero sin duda puedes creer que son de nuestra misma especie. Ni lo imaginarías. Tienes que tener mucho cuidado cariño— me decía observando a su alrededor mientras caminábamos por la calle.

—Tienen el poder de entrar en tu mente y controlar tus decisiones, aunque tu sepas que eso no es lo que quieres. Te manipulan de tal manera que te olvidas de ti misma y comienzas a seguirles la corriente.

—Pero… ¿Qué quieren ellos de nosotras mami? —le pregunté mientras me afianzaba de su mano y comenzaba a ver a mi alrededor de igual manera que ella.

—Nuestro cuerpo, cerebros y corazones. Parecen inofensivos al principio, y hasta yo había creído que era así cariño, pero no. Y los peores son los que mejor lucen. ¡Qué sabré yo sobre eso! Los que tienen mejores ropas y que hablan con un elegante vocabulario son los más entrenados para jugar con nuestras mentes y ganarse nuestra confianza.

Las advertencias venían cada vez que me alejaba de ella, ya fuera para la escuela o cuando salía a algún lugar con mis amigas. Siempre la despedida era la misma.

—Cuídate de las bestias, cariño— me decía con un beso en la frente.

—Siempre, ma.

Al igual que ella, comencé a ver a todas las personas que me rodeaban, intentando averiguar, cuál de ellos quería tomar mi cerebro como su cena e ideando millones de planes sobre cómo escapar de alguno si fuera necesario. Pero mi madre no me advirtió lo difícil que sería enfrentarse a uno de ellos.

¡Estúpido monstruo de ojos hermosos!

Lo conocí un día en la universidad, me quedé sentada en una mesa olvidada en el jardín y me puse a leer mi libro favorito. Él se acercó, con toda naturalidad e intentó hacerme plática, mientas tomaba mi mano disimuladamente con la excusa de ver la portada del libro.

Inmediatamente mis sentidos se pusieron alerta y comencé a sospechar de él.

Era cómo mi madre los describió, carismático y con una sonrisa que podía derretir a cualquiera. Pero había algo, algo en él que me decía que escapara con todas mis fuerzas de ese lugar. Y así lo hice, tomando las cosas que tenía sobre la mesa, me fui dejándolo solo.

Al día siguiente me encontró caminando a la cafetería junto a mis amigas y preguntó por mi nombre. Al no obtener una respuesta de mi parte, una de mis acompañantes decidió proporcionárselo. Asustada de ello sólo le dije que me dejara en paz y me alejé lo más posible de ellos.

Tenía que tener cuidado, toda la vida había sido preparada para este momento. Pero él, el simplemente seguía encontrándome.

—¿Te he molestado de alguna manera? —me preguntó mientras se sentaba a mi lado en un pequeño rincón de la cafetería.

—¿No tienes alguien más a quien molestar? Sé exactamente lo que eres, y créeme que tu galantería y tus juegos manipuladores no podrán conmigo.

Ya no me levanté de mi asiento, ya no esquivé sus hermosos ojos dorados. Ya no intenté huir más de él. Estaba cansada y esta bestia debía saber que no le tenía miedo.

—¿En serio? —Sonrió de medio lado y miró detenidamente mis labios —eso suena verdaderamente interesante. —Quizás te has topado con el peor de mi especie— me dijo con sorna y se levantó de su silla. Acercándose lentamente a mi oído susurró —Ya eres mía.

Su rostro a centímetros del mío sonreía como un niño pequeño que acababa de conseguir un nuevo juguete. Tomó sus cosas y se alejó entre la multitud.

Mamá… creo que me han atrapado.

**Quiero que disfruten de mis historias como yo lo hago con muchas de las de ustedes. Dejen sus sugerencias en sus comentarios.**

**Deja tu review y esta historia seguirá surgiendo. Muchas gracias.**


End file.
